


Thunderstorms

by TheSoundOfThunderstorms



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Rain, Storms, Umbrellas, cute birbs, just a bunch more fluff, just meant to be something fluffy and cute, meetings, oh snap made a second part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoundOfThunderstorms/pseuds/TheSoundOfThunderstorms
Summary: They've only met in the rain.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This plays deeply into my thunderstorm aesthetic. Enjoy :)

Lightning ripped through the sky. Tendrils of electricity reaching across the dark clouds, blinking out of existence as fast as they appeared. Droplets of water disturbed the river’s surface, enduring a constant beratement from the heavy rain. The darkness flashed brightly, the low growl of thunder following as the sky darkened once more.

Fareeha held on the railing of the pedestrian bridge. She stood tall, watching in awe as the sky tore apart. She shivered slightly, the cold rain chilling her to the bone. Her hair stuck to her face and her clothes were soaking wet. She should have left, found cover somewhere warm and dry. But the more she tried to think about leaving, the more her feet cemented to the ground.

The rain stopped hitting her. Brought out of her spell, Fareeha look up to see a black umbrella shielding her from the rain. She turned her head and clenched the railing tighter when her brown eyes met blue. Pink lips were parted in a smile, a greeting at the tip on the blonde’s tongue. A strike of lightning cracked through the sky, the harsh whip of sound silencing the woman and making the blonde stumble.

Fareeha was pressed against the railing, the stranger clutching to her shoulder for dear life. Her heart thumped in sync with the roll of thunder. They stood like that, too shocked to move.

The blonde pulled away from Fareeha, her eyes wide and her cheeks darkening with pink. “I…” The words died on her lips. She could only stare back into brown eyes, her fingers fiddling with the umbrella she still held above them.

Fareeha felt her lips upturn, the cold from the rain fading away as she looked on at the stranger. She started laughing. Her laughter grew when the blonde joined in as well. They sky flashed bright but the two didn’t seem to notice, too caught up in their laughter.

“What are you doing out here in the rain?” The blonde pulled her bangs back, brushing them away from her eyes. Her cheeks were red from laughing and she kept a smile on her face.

Fareeha widened her smile. She looked down at the rippling water of the river, focusing on the droplets of rain. Her fingers tapped on the railing, another roll of thunder passing by. “I’ve always liked the rain.” She turned to face the stranger again. “It doesn’t rain like this where I’m from.” Fareeha held out her hand to feel the cold rain. “It’s beautiful.”

The blonde considered Fareeha’s words, pulling her coat tighter when the wind picked up. “You’ll catch a cold.” A pale hand reached out to touch Fareeha’s drenched shirt. “Your clothes are soaked through.”

“I’ll be okay.”

“Then is it alright if I stand with you until the rain lets up?”

Fareeha smiled again. “Only if I get to know who it is that valiantly wants to protect me from the rain.”

“Angela.” Angela got closer and placed a hand on the railing, looking over to the river as she held the umbrella between them. The pitter patter of rain continued to bounce off the black surface.

Fareeha leaned forward on the railing, eyes following the flash of lightning. “Fareeha.”

-

It was storming again. Angela was sitting alone on a park bench when droplets of rain started running down the screen of her tablet, the words of her e-book blurred with rainbow color. She was quick to dig out the umbrella from her bag when the rain started to pick up. She started gathering her things to leave.

The water from the lake at the park’s center rippled violently, the clear blue turning to an angry gray. Angela stopped what she was doing and just stared at the water. Familiar words echoed through her mind. _It’s beautiful._ Angela put her bag back down on the bench. She stood there, taking in the sight of the bright lightning shining off the surface of the water. The trees around the lake shook with the thunder. There was a constant howl of the wind, the fallen leaves violently scattering about.

There was someone standing by a different part of the lake. They had their arms crossed, their eyes focused on the sky above. No umbrella. Angela squinted to try and get a closer look. _No…_ Reaching behind her, she grabbed her bag and started in a run towards the other person. Her shoes started to fill with water, splashing through the deep puddles littering the sidewalk. Her throat began to hurt, the cold air burning a path on the way down.

She stopped a couple of meters away, arm at her side and huffing to try and catch her breath. That same dark hair sticking to tanned skin. That same eye tattoo with trails of water droplets seemingly tracing the design. That same look of awe. “Fareeha.”

Fareeha turns, her eyebrows raised in surprise before giving Angela a warm smile. She watched the blonde get closer, blue eyes too focused on her to notice the puddle between them. “Hey watch ou-” Her arms instinctively wrapped around the stunned woman as she tripped into her again. She felt Angela’s strong grip on her soaked shirt, a forehead pressed into her shoulder in embarrassment. “This seems familiar.”

There was a pulsing in her ears, her heart pounding hard. Angela looked up into warm eyes, the howling of the wind dying at her ears as she tried to gather herself up. “I…” She looked at her clenched hand and immediately let go. The umbrella was readjusted. Angela took in Fareeha’s soaked appearance again. “You still don’t have an umbrella.”

“Would you believe me if I said I was on my way to get one?” Fareeha’s smile widened when she heard the familiar crack of lightning. “I got caught in the storm.”

Angela smiled back. “Something tells me you don’t mind.”

Fareeha eyed the umbrella in Angela’s hand. An idea forming. “Why don’t you join me?”

Angela’s eyes widened at the prospect. She tightened her grip on the umbrella in response. “I’m not really looking to get soaked like you.” She saw brown eyes flicker to the umbrella handle. “Fareeha…” Her voice took on a light warning tone, hiding the anticipating excitement.

“Hmm?” Fareeha stepped closer.

Angela took a step back. “Don’t.” She took another step back.

“Don’t what?” Fareeha quickened her pace, watching as Angela took to holding the umbrella with two hands.

“Don’t t-“ She let out a shriek when she felt her sides being tickled. Her grip on the umbrella loosened and she was left standing in the rain as Fareeha took off in a sprint, umbrella already closed and clutched in one hand. Her bangs started to stick to her face, droplets of water seeping into her clothing. Angela ran after her.

They ran around the lake, the two of them sticking to the path and jumping over puddles. When Angela was within arm’s reach, Fareeha would look behind her as if she could sense the distance between them. She’d smile and then pick up the pace, widening the gap between them. The chase was invigorating. Angela felt like she could run forever. But then she stopped.

Fareeha had tripped, the tip of her shoe caught in the uneven crack of the sidewalk. She landed on her side, twisting herself around so she was lying on her back. She just stayed there, smiling up at the sky. Angela jogged the little distance between them, overlooking the woman on the ground, a smirk appearing on her lips and her arms crossed in satisfaction. “Serves you right.”

Fareeha turned her head to the side, focusing on the movement of her own fingers. She brought her hand up, running the fingertips through her wet hair. “Help me up?” She moved her hand from her hair, extending it to Angela.

Angela looked at the offered hand with mistrust. “How do I know this isn’t a trap?”

Fareeha just smiled. She wiggled her outstretched fingers in response.

Angela narrowed her eyes at the display. _What’s the worst that could happen?_ Tentatively she reached down, grasping Fareeha’s hand in her own. She stood there a moment and just waited. She waited for anything. But Fareeha just looked up at her, brown eyes focusing softly on blue. And that’s all Angela could do. The chill of the rain kept her fingers locked with Fareeha’s, the other woman’s warm gaze distracting her from everything else.

A sharp crash of lightning lit up the entire sky. Angela felt her nerves catch fire from the shock, quickly bending down to help Fareeha up. She muttered a stammered apology, a blush rising to her cheeks when Fareeha held onto her hand, leading them to the nearest bench. Angela felt like she was in a daze, barely noticing when they sat down. She didn’t know exactly when Fareeha let go of her hand but the sudden tapping of rain brought Angela out of her daze. She looked up and saw the umbrella held between them. A silent question lingered on Angela’s upturned lips when she returned her gaze to Fareeha.

Fareeha quirked an eyebrow, gesturing to Angela’s soaked attire. “You look like you need an umbrella.”

Angela found her voice again. “A bit too late for that wouldn’t you say?”

“Maybe.” Fareeha tried to suppress a forming smirk. “It’s a beautiful day though don’t you think?”

Blue eyes focused on Fareeha, watching as the smirk slowly became a contented smile, sparkling wonder returning to those gentle brown eyes. “Yeah, it is.”

-

Black dress shoes carefully edged around the forming puddles on the sidewalk. Fareeha casually spun the blue umbrella in her hands, whistling a soft melody as she made her way down the sidewalk. The wind started to pick up, her left hand snaking through the strap of the umbrella in response.

The wind shifted, making the rain fall at a different angle. Fareeha readjusted the umbrella to protect her suit. She nearly stumbled when someone briskly walked past her. A black coat covered a smaller frame, blonde hair peeking out from up top. The figure had their arms crossed tightly against their body. _Is that…?_

Fareeha picked up her pace, instinctively calling out the first name that came to mind. “Angela?” The blonde stopped in their tracks. Fareeha waved and smiled when she saw Angela’s familiar face. She closed the gap between them and held the umbrella out, shielding Angela from the rain. “What happened to your umbrella?” 

__

Angela lowered her arms, grateful for the shield from the rain. “It broke from the wind.” She directed a hand down the sidewalk. “I actually live nearby. It was blown inside out when I got to my street.” Angela paused. She looked to be contemplating something. “You know, it seems unreal, you with an umbrella. I’ve gotten so used to seeing you drenched from the rain.”

__

Fareeha chuckled. “Believe it or not, standing out in the rain isn’t a hobby of mine.”

__

Angela narrowed her eyes. “Could have fooled me.”

__

“Normally I wouldn’t mind getting rained on but I didn’t want to ruin my suit.”

__

Angela blinked a couple of times, only now registering what Fareeha was wearing. “You look nice.” Angela reached a hand out to feel the material, jerking it back when she realized what she was about to do. “Coming back from a date?” Angela felt her heart pounding in her chest. She didn’t know if she wanted to hear the answer from the beautiful, kind, and unusual stranger she kept meeting.

__

Fareeha shook her head. “An awards ceremony.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a medal. “Something about being the best. I will admit, I wasn’t really paying much attention. Too busy looking outside.”

__

Angela released a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “And what was more important than receiving an award for being ‘the best’?” She felt her lips curling up when she caught the glint in Fareeha’s eye.

__

“It started to rain. I couldn’t help myself.” Fareeha felt her ears heat up when Angela started to giggle. “I…”

__

Angela lifted her hand up, putting a reassuring touch to Fareeha’s shoulder. “No need to get embarrassed. I think it’s cute.”

__

“You think so?” The hot feeling traveling up her neck intensified at Angela’s comment.

__

“It suits you.” A light spray of rain sprinkled on Angela’s face at the change of the wind. “So tell me, Fareeha, are you walking home as well?”

__

Fareeha tilted the umbrella when the wind speed picked up. “I am. I actually live on this street too.”

__

Angela’s eyes lit up. “Are we neighbors? How come I never see you?”

__

“Ah well, I don’t know if we live that close. My place is at the very end of the street.” She could already see the wheels turning in Angela’s head.

__

“Yours is the one with the blue roof right?” Blue eyes lit up when Fareeha nodded her head. “Fareeha, we’re three houses apart.” She squeezed Fareeha’s arm in her excitement. “You’re the one who just moved in last week.” She quickly let go when she realized she was still holding onto Fareeha’s arm. “Sorry.”

__

Fareeha chuckled. “No, no, it’s fine.” She cleared her throat. “But yes, that’s me.” Fareeha eyed the car speeding down the road. They were walking up next to a big puddle. Before she could do anything, the car sped by, drenching Angela from head to toe. Angela stood there, her arms extended outwards and a look a shock stuck on her face. Tentatively Fareeha asked, “Are you okay?”

__

Angela shook out her arms in a pointless gesture. No amount of shaking would get her clothes dry again. “Well.” Angela turned around, watching the speeding car fade into the distance. “I hope water was the only thing in that puddle.”

__

Fareeha peered over. The massive puddle had a few leaves in it, otherwise the water was perfectly clear. “I think you’re good.”

__

“And here I was hoping to stay dry today.” She started walking again, the water drenching her pants running into her shoes. “Somehow, getting drenched was more fun when it was with you.”

__

A smile. “I’d join you but, the suit.”

__

Angela just nodded along. It was a nice suit. “I think I’ll be okay.”

__

A hum escaped pursed lips. “How about I walk you home?”

__

A laugh. “Fareeha.”

__

“Hmm?”

__

“We’re walking the same way. You’re basically already walking me home.”

__

“You don’t say.” Fareeha gave a sly smile.

__

“I do. In fact,” Angela picked up the pace, prompting Fareeha to walk faster as well, “we should walk faster so I can get out of these wet clothes sooner.”

__

Fareeha started into a jog, turning her head back to watch Angela scrambling to catch up to her. “Like this?”

__

“I should have expected that from you.” She watched Fareeha give a half-hearted shrug.

__

More running, laughing, and jumping over puddles. They got to Angela’s house in a mix of huffed breaths and sporadic laughter.

__

Angela had her hands on her hips, huffing up into the sky. “This is me.”

__

“Oh.”

__

Angela shifted her head to look at Fareeha, the other woman sporting a grin. “Oh?”

__

Fareeha reached out towards the small gate. “You’re the one with the cute fence.” Fingers followed the outlines of two carved white doves cuddled next to each other atop the gate.

__

A tinge of pink dusted Angela’s cheeks. “Ah, thank you.” Angela pushed on the wet gate, opening it so they could walk by. “They’re my love birds.”

__

Fareeha held the umbrella above the two of them until they reached the front steps. She stopped, watching as Angela walked the rest of the way and reached into her pocket for the keys. Fareeha couldn’t help but chuckle when Angela dropped her keys, muttering indecipherable words when she went to retrieve them.

__

Angela grabbed the keys, looking back to Fareeha when she straightened up. “Fareeha,” She turned to the door and stuck the key in the lock, turning it and hearing a satisfying click, “would you like to come inside? I can make coffee.” The blush came back when full lips parted in contemplation.

__

“I’m not much of a coffee drinker,” Fareeha could see the disappointment in Angela’s face, quickly rushing to finish what she wanted to say, “but I do like tea. If you have any. Or, you know, a good cup of water.”

__

“A good cup of water?” Angela’s lips twitched up.

__

“Yeah, that could have come out better.” Heat traveled up Fareeha’s neck, the hair at the back of her neck standing on edge when the sudden whip of lightning cracked through the sky.

__

The door was opened. Angela took a step inside. “Well, I do have some tea. Unless you were really craving that _good cup of water_.” She waved for Fareeha to follow inside.

__

The blush deepened. “No, no. Tea’s good.” Fareeha followed after Angela, shaking her umbrella out on the steps before walking inside.

__

“You can put the umbrella against the wall.” Angela gestured to the wall nearest the door. “And I’ll be back after changing. You can sit on the couch in the meantime.” She turned around, stopping in her tracks when she saw Fareeha taking off her suit jacket, white dress shirt doing everything to accentuate Fareeha’s arms. Angela quickly snapped out of it when her guest was halfway through neatly folding jacket. “So, um, I’ll be right back.” She didn’t wait for a response before scuttling away.

__

Fareeha finished folding her suit jacket, walking over to the couch and placing it on the cushion next to her. She looked around, the first thing that came to sight being the giant bookcase in front of her. Her eyes scanned the titles, most of the text being too small to read. The storm outside picked up, the roaring of thunder shaking the windows.

__

There was a coffee table in front of the couch, a bowl of mints sitting on top. Fareeha noticed the stack of medical journals. Each one placed haphazardly on top of the other. Her observations were cut short when Angela came walking in wearing black tights and a blue long-sleeved shirt. She was slightly bent over working a towel through blonde hair. Fareeha felt her heart trying to beat out of her chest when Angela straightened up and gave her a warm smile, damp blonde hair strewn about and cheeks red from exertion.

__

“I’ll get started on that tea.” Angela had the towel hanging around her neck, tugging at the ends. “Join me in the kitchen?”

__

__

Fareeha could only nod, standing up in jagged movements before crossing the living room to meet up with Angela in the doorway. The sound of the thunderstorm faded away, Fareeha too focused on the woman in front of her to notice the violent cracks of lightning reverberating through the house.

__

-

__

Angela held her coat tight to her body. She walked quickly down the sidewalk, avoiding running into people and jumping away from the curb when a car would come speeding by the puddles. It seemed like the longer she walked, the worse the storm got, lightning on the horizon striking the earth with a deafening intensity.

__

Hair drenched and water droplets running down her face, Angela decided to dash into the nearest coffee shop to wait out the rain. The sound of the bell rung as Angela walked inside. She gave a sigh of relief, glad to be out of the rain. The smell of coffee permeated through the air, the warmth of the shop making her feel secure.

__

Blue eyes scanned the shop, searching for an available seat. Her gaze quickly landed on Fareeha, her heart stopping at the sight of the woman with a book in one hand, sipping her drink with the other. Without even thinking, Angela made her way over to Fareeha’s table.

__

“Are you waiting for someone?”

__

Fareeha lifted her eyes from the book, a smile forming at her lips. “Just you.”

__

Angela nearly knocked over the chair she was leaning on. “M-me?” Her hands blindly reached out for the table, trying to keep herself from falling over.

__

The book was closed. “It was storming so much today and I thought to myself, ‘It’s only a matter of time before I run into Angela.’ But I suppose it’s more a matter of when you’d run into me.” Fareeha smirked at the blush coloring Angela’s face.

__

Angela slowly crawled into the chair, hand running through her wet hair to cover the blush on her face. Tentatively, blue eyes traveled up to meet Fareeha’s, the redness of her face intensifying from the captivating woman’s full attention. The best she could do was try to reply with incoherent sounds.

__

Fareeha examined the flustered woman in front of her. He hair was wet, sticking to her face in every which way. The dusting of red across her cheeks was endearing, her heart warmed at the sight. “So cute.” Angela stopped trying to mumble out stuttered words. She just sat there looking at Fareeha, mouth slightly agape. Fareeha reached out, a comforting hand resting in the middle of the table. “You okay?”

__

Angela frantically nodded her head, trying her best to just say anything. The barista came up to the blonde, pulling her out of her flustered state. She hurriedly said the first thing that came to mind, twiddling her thumbs when the barista left with her order. “I…” One word. She only managed to squeak out one word.

__

Fareeha took another sip of her drink, deciding to start up a conversation to see if that would help. “So tell me Angela, how is it we keep meeting like this?”

__

The sky illuminated, the power cutting off soon after. A few shrieks were heard across the room, spoons clinking against coffee cups and chairs shuffling around the room. “Well,” Angela cleared her throat, suddenly finding her voice in the darkness, “I suppose because of days like this.”

__

Fareeha hummed. “Sounds like some sort of romance movie.”

__

The lights flickered back on and Angela was back to giving Fareeha a wide-eyed stare. She didn’t stare too long, the barista brought her drink, giving Angela a welcome distraction. She quickly took a sip and savored the taste, holding up the cup to hide her red face. “You think so?”

__

Another sip. “Mmhm.” Gentle brown eyes smiling at the woman across from her.

__

_Get it together, she’s obviously flirting with me._ A pause in thought. _At least I think so. _Angela put down the cup, reaching out her hand to meet Fareeha’s in the middle, their fingers barely touching. “And does that make us the strangers that fall in love?”__

_____ _

A quick glance down to their hands. “I think it does.”

_____ _

“So how does it end for us? A passionate kiss in the rain?”

_____ _

“Hmm.” A tan pinky slowly intertwined with Angela’s. “No.”

_____ _

“No?” Angela couldn’t stop from grinning.

_____ _

“No.” Fareeha put her cup down as well. She leaned forward. “I think we can come up with something better.”

_____ _

They laughed. The two of them ordered more drinks, waiting the storm off in the comfort of the coffee shop. They spent hours just talking. Fareeha talked about her experience as Security Chief at Helix, Angela sharing stories about her time spent at the hospital.

_____ _

Angela held a hand up. “Wait, wait, wait. So you’re telling me we have the same days off?”

_____ _

Fareeha looked up from her empty cup. “Looks like we do.” She eyed the rain outside, it was still pouring, no sign of letting up any time soon. It was getting dark. “Hey Angela, think we should just make a run for it? The rain doesn’t look like it’s going to stop.”

_____ _

Angela frowned a little. On one hand, she was having a good time just talking to Fareeha. She looked at the dark sky outside. Rivulets of light flashed through the gray clouds. “It is getting dark.”

_____ _

Fareeha stood up from her chair, picking up her umbrella that was leaning against the table. “I can walk you home.”

_____ _

Angela perked up at the suggestion. “I’d like that.” She stood from her chair, heading out of the coffee shop with Fareeha.

_____ _

A quick unlatching of the umbrella and the heavy rain parted for the two squeezing beneath the blue surface. They headed down the street at a brisk pace, the sky getting darker as the seconds ticked by. By the time they turned the corner on their street, the wind suddenly picked up. All Fareeha could do was hold onto the handle as the umbrella threatened to fly away. The next moment, they were both standing in the rain, the blue umbrella in Fareeha’s hand blown out.

_____ _

The rain pelted their exposed skin, wide eyes looking at each other. Fareeha shrugged and started off in a run, Angela quickly following behind. They ran through puddles, feeling the chilling rain run down their clothes. The sight of two doves coming up ahead prompted them to run even faster, giggling like teenagers. Fareeha stopped suddenly at the gate, Angela running into her soon after.

_____ _

“You know Angela,” started Fareeha, “this seems-”

_____ _

“Familiar,” interrupted Angela. “Like I can’t keep away from you.” Pale hands snaked around Fareeha’s waist until she found the latch to the gate, pushing it open and sending Fareeha barreling forward.

_____ _

Angela used the opportunity to run past Fareeha, quickly fishing her keys out of her pocket. She got the key into the door, opening it up and taking a step inside. She turned behind, watching as Fareeha just stood in the rain, eyes closed and face up towards the sky. Angela walked back to the steps extending a hand to Fareeha. “Come inside.”

_____ _

Fareeha opened her eyes, brown orbs landing on Angela’s hand reaching out to her in the rain. She intertwined their fingers together, feeling the cold skin of Angela’s against hers. And then she was lead inside, closing the door behind her and placing the broken umbrella against the wall.

_____ _

They were standing at the edge of the couch, drenched clothes dripping water onto the floor. Angela reached up, tucking a strand of wet hair behind Fareeha’s ear, fingers trailing a droplet of water as it made its way down a tanned cheek. The curve of her lips felt so incredibly soft against Angela’s finger tips. She was brought out of her trance when Fareeha gently took hold of her wandering hand, watching as the other woman got closer and closer.

_____ _

Fareeha locked eyes with Angela, silently asking. A nod and Angela lifted with her toes, closing the gap between them. Water droplets ran down their lips, hands clutching onto wet clothes. Fareeha held her close, walking the two of them backwards. Her back hit the armrest of the couch, sending the two of them tumbling over onto the cushions.

_____ _

Sweet laughter filled Fareeha’s ears, the two of them tangled up in one another. Angela managed to sort herself out, crawling up and leaning in for another kiss that sent Fareeha’s world spiraling. Small bolts of lightning traveling throughout her body. Her cold skin warmed up at the contact, the feeling of Angela surrounding her. When Angela pulled away, she was looking down at Fareeha, warm blue eyes smiling and teeth glinting in the lamp light.

_____ _

“Come on.” Angela quickly climbed off. She helped Fareeha up and looked over to the couch. “Don’t won’t to get the couch too wet.” She seamlessly weaved their fingers together, pulling them along to her bedroom. “Let’s get some dry clothes on.”

_____ _

Once they were dry and warm, the two of them sat in the kitchen, warm cups of tea held by them both. From behind her cup, Angela eyed the old medical school hoodie and barely fitting black sweatpants Fareeha sported. Her hair was still damp, defiant strands sticking out every which way.

_____ _

The shock of thunder brought Angela’s attention to the small window in the kitchen. She placed her cup down and took a moment to admire the illuminated dark sky, turning her head back in time to catch Fareeha gaze. “You know,” Angela reached out, fingertips leaving patterns on Fareeha’s open palm, “I think I like thunderstorms too.” She was endeared to the sight of Fareeha looking at her with such soft eyes. “They’re beautiful.”

_____ _


	2. Power Outage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Whatever could be good. Find out on the next episode of THUNDERSTORMS. dun dun dun It’s more rain  
> I can't quite remember why that is the summary, but I have in my notes that I needed to put it as that. So guess that's for you Tyger XD

The sound of the violent thunderstorm outside was calming. Rushing air whirring past the windows made a high-pitched whistling sound. The cracking of lightning would drown out the rhythmic tapping of water droplets on the window pane, following by the soothing roll of thunder as the cycle repeated itself in a never-ending lullaby.

Fareeha lied on the couch, the book she was reading placed on the floor. The sound of the storm had made her drowsy. She had abandoned reading in favor of covering herself with the throw that was on the couch, stretching out so she could take a nap. And she was almost there. So close to falling asleep.

There was a knocking. Droopy eyes could barely open. Fareeha just stayed where she was, hoping that she was hearing things. It happened again, this time with an intensity behind it. Slowly, Fareeha pulled back the throw, standing up on wobbly legs to go answer the door. She called out to the person still knocking. “I’m coming, hold on.”

A curious eye looked out the peephole, seeing her miserable looking girlfriend soaked to the bone, arms crossed close to her body for warmth. Fareeha quickly unlocked the door, reaching out for Angela to pull her inside. Once her soaking wet girlfriend was inside the warmth of the house, Fareeha smiled when cold lips reached up to press a quick kiss to her cheek.

“I’m sorry for showing up so suddenly,” said Angela between the chattering of her teeth. She peered into the living room, noticing the blanket on the couch. “I woke you up, didn’t I?”

“No, no, no. It’s fine.”

Angela huffed. “I did. I woke you up.”

“Angela, you look frozen. Let’s not worry about whether or not you woke me up.”

She was being stubborn. “But I _did_ wake you up.”

Fareeha took a freezing hand and started walking them down a hallway. “You’re welcome here anytime. Unannounced or not. That includes when I’m about to take a nap.” She looked behind briefly when Angela muttered, “I _knew_ I woke you up,” to herself. “What happened to your umbrella?”

“I left it at work yesterday. I didn’t feel like going back for it. But then my power went out and I didn’t want to wait out the storm alone.” They stopped in front of the bathroom door. “As cheesy as it is to say this, the storms aren’t as magical when I’m not with you.”

“No, no it’s not cheesy.” It totally was, but Fareeha found it endearing anyway.

Angela didn’t have time to dispute Fareeha’s claim as she was promptly shoved into the bathroom.

Fareeha walked over to the shower and turned the knob, keeping a hand under the water until it was warm. “Just get the hot water on you and I’ll be back with some clothes.” She left when Angela started taking off her wet clothes.

Shivering and dripping wet, Angela wasted no time getting in the hot shower. She sighed in bliss when the cold started to leave her body. It was heaven. Angela spent a couple minutes just standing there, letting the hot water numb her face. It was only when Fareeha came back with dry clothes did Angela snap out of it.

“I’ll just get some coffee started.”

Angela poked her head out of the shower curtain. “Can you come here for a second?”

Nearly out the door, Fareeha turned around, walking up to Angela. She crossed her arms when Angela’s smile grew wider when she got close. “What is it?”

“A bit closer.”

Fareeha took one step. Her eyes caught the sly grin on her girlfriend’s face.

“Come on, one more step.”

Another step. It was the tiniest step she could muster. Fareeha barely moved from where she stood.

“Oh, you’re impossible.” Angela leaned out of the shower curtain a little more, closing the stubborn distance between them to capture Fareeha’s lips in a warm kiss. “Keep me company?”

“You want to talk?” Fareeha backed up to the sink, getting on top to sit on the counter. She was happy to give Angela what she wanted.

“Hmm.” Angela closed the shower curtain, reaching for the body wash. “Maybe sing me something?”

“You want me to sing?”

“Yeah, you have a beautiful voice.”

“That doesn’t mean I can sing.”

Angela laughed. “To me it does.” She rinsed her hair, reaching for the conditioner. “How about I sing with you?”

She was liking this idea much better. “And what song should we sing?” Fareeha could see Angela shrug through the curtain.

“Maybe one of those classic rock songs you like to listen to?”

Fareeha hopped off the counter, grabbing a brush left there. “You like them too.” She brought the ‘mic’ up and started singing, jumping closer and closer to the shower curtain.

Angela laughed at the sudden enthusiasm. She picked up the shampoo bottle, joining in at the next verse. It got to the point where they were standing back to back, the shower curtain the only thing separating them as they held each other up.

Steam covered the bathroom when they were done with their duet, both of them laughing at their silliness.

“Angela, I can’t see anything.” Fareeha sat against the tub, her head buried between her knees as she tried to stop laughing.

“Hold on, let me turn off the water.” It took a moment for Angela to gather herself enough so she’d stop holding onto the wall. She reached enough to turn the water off, going back to laughing herself into oblivion at the wall.

The steam died down and Fareeha was finally able to catch her breath. “We have to sing in the shower from now on.”

Angela pulled the shower curtain back, taking a step on the rug Fareeha was sitting on. “We should. Like I said, you have a beautiful voice.”

Fareeha instantly stood up, rushing to get Angela her towel and clothes. “Here.”

The towel was taken first. Angela dried her body off, smiling at Fareeha with a sparkle in her eye. “You are always so sweet to me.”

Fareeha took the towel back, handing Angela the clothes. “It’s not hard when you’re always taking care of me.”

“You’d get sick if I didn’t.” She pulled the shorts on. “Always playing in the rain like you’re invincible.” Wet locks of hair popped through the shirt, Angela pulled the rest of it on and reveled in the comfort.

“Well, looks like you went playing in the rain instead.” Fareeha brought the towel up to Angela’s hair, drying off the excess water with a sly smile. “Should I make you some soup before you get sick?” She pulled Angela close before the blonde could answer, smiling into the sudden kiss. She pulled away, heart warming at the dazed looked in those blues eyes. “Or maybe I should just make that coffee?”

“I think…” Angela took Fareeha’s hand and started to lead them out of the bathroom. “I think I want a good cup of water.” She could picture the face Fareeha was undoubtedly making. It made her cheeks hurt from how badly she was smiling right then.

“You’re never going to let me live that down.”

“Nope.” They made it to the kitchen. It was dark, lightning illuminating the walls from the kitchen window. Angela turned on the light. “I’d still like that coffee though.”

Fareeha just rolled her eyes. She let go of Angela’s hand and headed straight for a particular cabinet. She pulled out a tin labeled ‘Angela’s Coffee’.

Angela took a seat at the small table. She had her head resting on her arms, content to watch Fareeha from where she sat. The familiar scent of the shirt had a calming effect. It was just the smell of fabric softener, but Angela had associated it with Fareeha, making the common scent so unique and comforting.

A steaming cup in hand, Fareeha stopped short of handing Angela the coffee, enamored with how the woman had her eyes closed and seemed to be sleeping. “Should I just drink it for you?”

Angela’s fingers twitch. “…no I want it. You’ll just pour it down the sink.” She made no move to reach for the coffee.

Fareeha took the seat opposite her girlfriend, taking a loud sip from the cup. She grimaced a little. “Oh, I’m going to drink it all if you don’t take it from me.” She took another sip, trying her best not to make a sound of disgust.

“I can already picture your scrunched-up face. All cute and crinkled.” She slowly lifted her head, yawning into the sleeve of the shirt. “And would you look at that,” Angela took her coffee from the cringing woman, “I was right.”

Fareeha stood up from the chair. She nearly ran to the fridge in her hurry to jam a cup under the water dispenser. The water disappeared quickly down her throat as she desperately downed the practically life-saving drink. Fareeha could hear Angela giggling behind her.

“You always end up doing that.” Angela took a generous sip from her mug, enjoying the flavor. “Maybe you should just stop taking sips if you hate it so much.”

The empty glass was placed next to the sink. “I’m invested.” Fareeha shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe one day I’ll like it.”

“And until then, you’ll just keep pouring it down the sink when I’m not looking.”

Fareeha had the decency to look guilty. “It tastes so bad. I’m trying to do you a favor.”

“It’ll do me a favor alright when I fall asleep in the middle of a surgery.”

Tan cheeks lost all their color when Fareeha took in the information. “…really?”

 _Oh god, she’s going to kill me if I laugh. Don’t laugh. Don’t. Laugh._ She laughed. Angela laughed so hard she couldn’t sit straight. Tears streamed down her eyes and her face and ears were a deep shade of crimson. The laughter shook her body. She couldn’t stop. “N-no.” She gripped her stomach with both arms, everything she tried to calm her laughter only serving to spur it on. “I’m sorry. That has never happened.”

Angela could only watch Fareeha as the stone-faced woman walked over and took the mug of coffee. She was heading straight for the sink.

“No, no, no. Please.” The chair skirted behind her. Angela frantically rushed towards her girlfriend in her haste to save the precious coffee. She managed to take hold of the arm hovering the mug above the sink. Her strength wasn’t enough to bring the arm closer. “Please, I’m sorry.”

Fareeha only blinked. She strained her arm a fraction to turn the cup over, smiling slightly at the look of devastation overcoming Angela’s face as the coffee splashed into the sink and down the drain. She handed Angela back the empty mug.

Empty mug in hand, Angela looked at the tin of coffee with desperation. She hastily made her way to the tin, ripping the lid off in a hurry. Just before she could do anything else, everything went dark.

Wide eyes could only gaze down at the dark coffee grounds staring up at her, their non-existent eyes mocking her the longer she gawked. “Th-there’s no power.”

Fareeha was bent over the sink in laughter. She didn’t care to hide any of her amusement in the slightest. _Serves you right._

Angela walked back to the sink, placing her mug beside Fareeha’s cup. Her arms instinctively sought out the familiar warmth of her girlfriend, encircling her in a tight hug. “I just wanted to finish it.”

It was too hard not to feel bad. Fareeha acknowledged the regret crawling up her spine the longer Angela held her in dismay. “Hey, I’m sorry.” A comforting hand brushed back golden locks. “I’ll make you a new cup when the power turns back on.”

“Promise?” The question was muffled by the security of Fareeha’s shirt.

“I promise.”

They stood there a while, Angela’s face still buried in the soft material of Fareeha’s shirt. And Fareeha was content to stand there with her. It was kind of her fault she was upset anyway. Although, Fareeha suspected she was milking it out.

She looked out the window, eyes focused on the beautiful storm raging outside. A hand gently ran up and down Angela’s back. “Want to go outside with me?”

Angela shook her head in the warm shirt.

 _Probably doesn’t want to get wet again._ “It’s just to watch the storm.”

Fareeha finally saw blue eyes peek out from her shirt, curiosity deeply embedded in them. “To watch?”

“Yeah, I like to watch the storms. Today’s is beautiful.”

“You think all of them are.” Angela was staring out the window, her head resting on Fareeha’s shoulder.

“Well, today’s storm is exceptional.”

“Okay.”

Excitement bubbled underneath her skin. Fareeha wasted no time leading them to the back door, offering Angela one of the seats on the veranda that overlooked the backyard. She brought a chair closer to the blonde, happy to be out there together. A grin overtook her face at the sight of Angela staring out to the storm in awe.

She was tracking a branch that was roughly being pulled along with the wind. Her eyes got wider every time the branch scratched its way passed a car or slammed across a window before carrying on its path of destruction. _So violent._ Angela took a brief glance at her girlfriend. She was entranced by the storm. _Did she not see that branch? I hope it doesn’t somehow hit my car._

The howling wind caught Angela’s attention, her eyes snapped to the harsh way the trees limbs bent against their will. Leaves were brutally ripped from their branches, pools of water forming on the ground. Water. There was so much water _everywhere_. And it _was_ beautiful. How everything submitted to the powerful winds and the heavy rain. The world was at the storm’s mercy, only fortunate enough to witness such acts of power.

Angela found herself standing up, taking small steps towards the falling droplets of water. An outstretched hand braved the cold wetness. She turned it around, feeling the harsh rain pellet against her skin. Her hand turned a little pink from the constant bombardment. When she pulled it back, Angela could feel the left over tingling sensation. A ghostly touch of relentless beauty.

She turned around, warmth filling her body at seeing Fareeha leaning back against the chair, her head nodding in exhaustion. _She’ll catch a cold sleeping out here._ Angela wiped her hand against her shorts, making sure her touch wouldn’t accidentally spook her girlfriend. She stopped beside the sleepy woman, a gentle touch to a shoulder to try and wake her.

“Come on, you’re falling asleep.”

Fareeha leaned forward, her upper body falling into Angela’s hastily outstretched arms. “Hmm?” A sleepy eye peeked open. It followed the path of the rain before she realized that Angela was keeping her from slumping over to the ground. The shock sent her sitting upright.

“Careful now. Don’t want you getting hurt.” Angela took one of Fareeha’s hands, prompting her to stand up. “Let’s get you to bed.”

Fareeha yawned on her way up. She rubbed at her sleep ridden eyes and nodded at Angela’s suggestion. “You’ll stay?”

“I’m not going anywhere. Besides,” Angela shut the back door behind them, turning the lock, “I need to make it up to you for waking you up in the first place.”

Fareeha nodded along, happy to follow Angela back to her bedroom. She stood silent in the room, watching as Angela got in the bed first. Her head bobbed up and down as she tried her best to stay awake.

Outstretched arms invited Fareeha into their warm comfort. “Come on, let’s get to sleep.”

The sleepy woman smiled faintly at the invitation, crossing the bed to finally rest against Angela’s warm body. She laid her head on Angela’s chest. The scent of the body wash was soothing. That along with the fingers running through Fareeha’s hair had her melting. No force on Earth could pull her away from the pure bliss she was experiencing.

“Asleep yet?” Angela hadn’t expected Fareeha to answer. She hadn’t moved in the past ten minutes. Her calm breathing was better to listen to than the pitter patter of the rain.

“…just enjoying being with you. A little longer.”

“My beautiful Fareeha won’t go to sleep because she wants to cuddle some more.” Angela’s fingers ran soothing strokes along Fareeha’s scalp. “You’re too cute sometimes.”

“…”

“You’re having the time of your life with this storm going on.”

“…mmhm.”

Angela stilled her fingers for just a moment. “You rubbed off on me you know. I used to hate them.” She felt eyelashes blink against her skin. “But then I met you just standing there in the rain, looking like you were having the best day ever.”

“And then the thing I hated turned into something so stunning. I met someone so beautiful because of those storms.” She resumed running her fingers through Fareeha’s hair. “And she’s being so stubborn by trying so hard to stay awake.”

“…maybe if you sleep too.”

A soft laugh escaped pink lips. “I’m happy to just lie in bed with you. Please sleep. I know you’re tired.”

After a moment of silence, Fareeha faintly nodded her head, moving impossibly closer to the woman beneath her. And it was quiet again. The evened out exhales of breath against her chest told Angela that Fareeha was finally asleep.

It was so peaceful. And it felt good to have Fareeha in her arms. The whirling of wind against the windows added nothing but a sense of calm to the atmosphere. Angela lazily linked her fingers with Fareeha’s outstretched hand, running a thumb over the ridges of tan knuckles.

Months ago, if anyone would have told Angela she’d find perfection in a storm, she would have laughed. But here she was, sleeping soundly so close against her.

Bringing their laced fingers up, she kissed Fareeha’s warm skin so gently with a feather light touch of her lips.

“I love you,” Angela whispered in the thunder illuminated room.

-

Fareeha woke up to the sight of moonlight spilling through her curtains. The rain had long since stopped. Nothing but sparse droplets of water on the window pane to remind her of the storm’s presence. She shifted slightly, careful not to jostle the sleeping woman beneath her.

She rearranged herself a little, pulling the forgotten blanket over them when she was more comfortable. Restless fingers traced random patterns on Angela’s arm, content to just stay there and listen to her heart beat. _I’ll have to make that coffee for you later._

Closing her eyes once again, Fareeha whispered a faint response into warm skin. “I love you too.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So well, I got to talking to Tyger again one day some months ago. And would you look at that, part two was born. So inspiring you are. 
> 
> (I finally wrote it T-T)
> 
> Also this is the rare part where I put my tumblr in here. thesoundofthunderstorms.tumblr.com  
> (may or may not be planning to do a fic writing giveaway soon)

**Author's Note:**

> So I was talking to my bro, Tyger, aka Tygerrtygerr on tumblr and we got to talking about how it was gonna storm outside where I live. And one thing led to another where I mentioned that thunderstorms are my ultimate aesthetic. And well, I was encouraged to write about it. So thanks bro.


End file.
